Ermac/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Ermac_in_mk1.jpg|Magazine EGM October 1993. Mortal Kombat II Ermacmk2comic.jpg|Ermac in Mortal Kombat II - Collector's Edition comic. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-09 Ermac.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Classic Ermac sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Ermac1.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite Ermac..jpg|Ermac UMK3 versus Ermac artwork.jpg|Ermac as he appears in the instruction booklet of MK Trilogy, with a more brownish color, which many mistook him for Tremor ErmacUMK3bio.jpg|''UMK3'' Bio Ermacmktend1.png|''MK Trilogy'' Ending Ermacmktend2.png ermacCloseUp.gif|Ermac close up (UMK3) Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Ermac the Ultimate Warrior.jpg|Ermac in Mortal Kombat: Deception MKD Ermac Koncept Art.png| Early sketch of Ermac's MK:D design Mortal Kombat Deception Ermac Alternate Concepts.jpg|Ermac concept from MK:D Mortal Kombat Deception Ermac Masked Concepts.jpg Ermacdeceptionbio1.jpg|''MK:D'' Bio Ermacdeceptionbio2.jpg|''MK:D'' Alt Bio Image92Ermac.jpg Choy lay fut01.jpg Image93.jpg|Ermac Alternate Costume Hua chuan02.png Ermac's ending.jpg|Ermac fighting Liu Kang's friends Mkd e e.jpg File:MKD-Ermac-CloseUp.png LOAD OW FACEOFF 00.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon File:Ermac-mka-mugshot.png Ermac versus.png|Ermac's vs. in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ErmacGemRelic.jpg|Ermac's Gem Ermac's Gem.png Ermac biokard.PNG|Ermac's Bio Kard Image9Ermac.jpg|Ermac's Primary Costume Image10Ermac.jpg|Ermac's Alternate Costume Ermacarmageddonalt.jpg|Ermac's alternate in both Deception and Armageddon Mortal Kombat (2011) Ermacrendercutout2.png LadderErmac.png|Ermac's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Ermac (MK9).png|Ermac's Arcade Ladder Versus ErmacMK9VS.jpg|Ermac's MK 2011 Versus Ermaciconmk9.png|Ermac's Select Screen Photo Headermac.png|Ermac's Health Bar Cutout Ermacv1modelo3d.png|Ermac 3D Model in MK 2011 Ermacv2modelo3d.png|Ermac's Alternate Costume 3D Model in MK 2011 Babyermac3d.png|Ermac Baby 3D Model in MK 2011 ermac-mk9-primary.png|Ermac's Primary Costume Concept in MK 2011 Krypt 058-1.png|Ermac's Alternate Costume Concept in MK 2011 Ermacalternate.png|Ermac's Alternate Costume in MK 2011 Retro-Ninja-Ermac-FinalArtwork.jpg|Ermac´s Klassic Costume Char damage ermac a color.PNG Char damage ermac b color.PNG Ermac's Hado.jpg Image26-1-.jpg Image04skarlet.jpg Image06skarlet.jpg|Ermac as he fires an Energy Ball towards Skarlet Ermac xray1.PNG|Ermac's X-Ray Ermac xray2.PNG Ermac pest control.PNG|Ermac's Pest Control Fatality Ermac pest control2.PNG Ermac escorted by the Masked guards.JPG Liu Kang vs Ermac.JPG Ermac014.jpg Ermac displays is power.JPG Ermac in the Soul Chamber.JPG Jaxsinbrazos.png Ermac vs Cage.JPG Mk9ermacalt.jpg The earthrealm soldiers being thrown by Ermac.JPG Ermac confronts Sub-Zero.JPG Ermac_defeated_by_Sub-Zero.jpg The Battle Within Ermac.png|A battle between spirits of dead warriors that composed Ermac's being in his MK 2011 ending All Hail King Ermac.png|Ermac now as King Jerrod's reincarnation, protects his family and serves the people of Edenia in his MK 2011 ending Image69Ermac.jpg Image70Ermac.jpg|Ermac's Alternate Costume Image71Ermac.jpg|''MK'' Ermac MK9 Artbook - Ermac.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Ermac MK Vita MK_VITA_ERMAC_MK2.png|''MKII'' Ermac MK_VITA_ERMAC_MK3.png|''UMK3'' Ermac Mortal Kombat X Comic Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-24-49.jpg|Ermac serving Mileena. Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-25-16.jpg|Ermac with Mileena and the Tarkata. Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-42-49.jpg|Binding Skarlet. Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-43-35.jpg|Returning the Wrath Hammer. Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-43-45.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-47-26.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-47-44.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-47-56.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-48-04.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-49-29.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-49-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-34-28.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-12-09-35-29.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-26-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-27-14.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-21-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-24-43.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-26-10-26-11.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-39-47.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-39-55.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept Art Ermac Concept Art 12015-04-14 23-07-53.png|Ermac - Concept #1 Ermack Concept Art 2 2015-04-14 23-08-57.png|Ermac - Concept #2 Ermac Concept Art 32015-04-14 23-09-25.png|Ermac - Concept #3 Ermac Concept Art 42015-04-14 23-09-49.png|Ermac - Concept #4 Ermac Concept Art 52015-04-14 23-10-23.png|Ermac - Concept #5 Ermac Concept Art 62015-04-14 23-10-46.png|Ermac - Concept #6 Ermac Concept Art 7.png|Ermac - Concept #7 Ermac Concept Art 82015-04-14 23-12-01.png|Concept for Ermac's primary costume. Ermac Concept Art 9 2015-04-14 23-12-31.png|Concept for Ermac's Tournament costume. Renders Ermac Render PNG.png|Ermac Render MKX Ermac Render.jpg|Ermac's official Mortal Kombat X render. ERMAC-TOURNAMENT-1024x569-1-.jpg|Ermac's Tournament Costume. Mk-costumes-alt-ermac-1-.jpg|Ermac's Primary Costume. Mortal-Kombat-X_Ermac_Faraone_Bio-1-.jpg|Pharaoh Ermac Mortal_kombat_x_ios_ermac_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0vwl-1-.png|Ermac render on mobile. Mortal_kombat_x_ios_ermac_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8p0w2s-1-.png|Ermac - Master of Souls render (Mobile) Mortal_kombat_x_ios_ermac_render_3_by_wyruzzah-d8p0w6k-1-.png|Ermac - Spectral render (Mobile) Mortal_kombat_x_pc_ermac_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d8qysfo-1-.png|Ermac PC render. Ermac Klassic Alt.jpg|Ermac's Klassic Alt ermac_krimson.png|Krimson Ermac ErmacPharaohRenderiOS.PNG|Ermac Pharaoh Render iOs Mortal kombat x ios ermac support by wyruzzah-d99ybek.png|Ermac Support Kards Render Ermac - Klassic (iOS Render).png|Ermac (Klassic skin) in Mortal Kombat X (iOS Render) Screenshots Ermac Mileena Baraka MKX.png|Ermac, Mileena and Baraka in Story Mode. Destroyed City screenshot1.PNG|Ermac versus Sub-Zero. Ermacmkx.jpg|Ermac after doing his Inner Workings fatality. ermacHQ.png|Ermac's intro pose. MKX Ermac Raiden.jpg|Ermac using his Force Lift special move on Raiden. Ermac MKX fatality.png|Ermac after doing his Head Out fatality. Ermac_-_1-1-.png|Ermac - Ending #1 Ermac_-_2-1-.png|Ermac - Ending #2 Ermac_-_3-1-.png|Ermac - Ending #3 ermacmkxm.png ermacumkmkx.png|Klassic Ermac UMK3 newermacskin.jpg Krimson_Ermac.jpg Ermac Brutality.png Mortal Kombat 11 ermacmk11.PNG|Ermac occasionally falls to his death in the Pit. ermacmk11a.PNG Screenshot (46).png|Ermac being used as one of Shang Tsung's move variations in MK11. ErmacAssist0.png Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks ErmacSM.jpg Ermac inny kostium.jpg Live Action John Medlen as Ermac.jpg|John Medlen as Ermac in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation MKAErmac.png|Ermac in MKA movie. Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Ermac.jpg|Kim Do Nguyen as Ermac in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Ermac vs Kenshi Legacy.jpg|Ermac vs Kenshi during the tournament Toys Jazwares-Mortal-Kombat-4in-Ermac.jpg Cartoons Human Ermac.jpg|The enigmatic ninja Ermac unmasked in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Ermac the Ninja.jpg Other Media Picture_12.png|Fukua from Skullgirls Encore with her Ermac color palette. DkBQulAW0AAF-4l.jpg Dk1cLwKWsAAAE_P.jpg DlSyx99X4AEMQ7l.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Media Category:Character Galleries